Bad Memory
by Kagamine 02 Story
Summary: Rin yang awalnya ingin memulihkan ingatan, harus memecahkan alasan bunuh diri. Ingatan atau pekerjaan?
1. Change

Disclaimer Vocaloid by Yamaha and Cyrpton Future Media

WARNING : Typo, gaje, alur kecepetan -3-

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

* * *

><p>"Haaah, aku bosan." Keluhku pada Len.<p>

"Yah, aku juga menyesal jika tahu begini." Balas Len padaku, sambil menendang batu-batu kecil yang berserekan di sekitar kami.

"Kenapa selalu kita berdua?" Tanyaku.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas kita harus menyelesaikannya." Balas Len padaku.

"Baiklah." Aku berjalan mengikuti Len. Dan akhirnya, aku melihat sebuah rumah megah. Dipikir-pikir, rumah itu mirip seperti kastil kuno. Semoga tidak ada hal yang aneh.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_~30 Menit Sebelumnya~_

_"Rin, kau mau berkunjung ke rumah lama-mu?" Tanya Len._

_"Rumah lama? Boleh saja, asalkan tidak terlalu jauh. Dan, kita tidak ada kerjaan"_

_Len mengelus kepalaku sambil berkata, "Tenang saja, tadi aku sudah mengabari kita akan pergi. Syukurlah kau mau ikut. Ini juga untuk memulihkan ingatanmu."_

_"Sudahlah, ingatanku tidak terlalu penting. Lagipula jika aku mengingatnya, tidak ada untungnya." Balasku._

_Walaupun aku berkata begitu, tentu saja itu bohong. Aku sangat ingin mengetahui ingatanku. Tapi, aku tidak ingin menyusahkan Len. Dia sudah banyak membantuku. Lagipula, ingatan terkadang bisa kembali sendiri, bukan?_

_"Baiklah!, ayo kita pergi!" Ucap Len sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menyambut tangan Len dengan riang._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Aku pikir ini akan menjadi pengalaman menyenangkan. Tapi...<p>

sampai di sana, atasan kami mengabari, bahwa tempat tujuan kami, atau lebih tepatnya rumah lama-ku. Adalah tempat terjadinya peristiwa bunuh diri. Dan, lebih indahnya lagi, kami harus menyeldiki alasan terjadinya perisiwa tersebut. Dan sekarang, kami sampai di depan kastil kuno yang indah, tempat terjadinya kejadian naas.

"Len, haruskah kita menyelidiknya?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja! Ikuti saja kata atasan. Daripada disambut dengan pedang samurai." Balas Len sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Sebentar." Ucap seseorang dari dalam. Kami hanya bisa menunggu sampai pintu terbuka.

"Maaf lama menunggu. Kami sedang bersiap-siap untuk pindah." Jelas seorang wanita berambut pirang.

"Maaf mengganggu. Tapi, apa kami boleh memeriksa kematian Kagari Lenka? Maaf jika kami bersikap frontal, tapi ini penting." Balas Len sambil menunjukkan kartu namanya. Langsung saja, wanita tersebut mempersilahkan kami masuk dan mengantarkan kami ke kamar Kagari Lenka.

"Maaf aku langsung mengantarmu ke sini. Aku tidak ingin mengingat kematian kedua anakku. Jadi, silahkan kalian menyelidiki kamar ini." Balas wanita muda itu.

"Kedua?" Tanyaku pada wanita tersebut. Setahuku, Len bilang hanya seorang perempuan yang meninggal.

"Ya, Lenka dan Rinto. Mereka berdua saudara kembar. Rinto meninggal juga karena bunuh diri. Di saat yang sama, di tempat yang sama, dengan cara yang sama. Entah apa yang terjadi." Balas Wanita tersebut.

"Tu-

"Maaf, hanya itu yang bisa kubertahu. Dan, aku harus segera meninggalkan rumah ini." Seketika, wanita itu pergi seperti angin. Meninggalkan kami berdua yang kebingungan.

"Saudara kembar, tempat dan waktu yang sama, serta cara yang sama. Mungkinkah mereka..."

"Incest." Ucap kami berdua. Aku terkejut dengan pikiran Len yang sama denganku.

"Len, kau juga berpikiran begitu?" Tanyaku.

"Yah, hanya itu yang bisa kupikir. Untuk apa mati bersamaan? Dengan cara yang sama pula. Bukankah itu terasa seperti janji?"

"Hmm, baiklah. Kita cari saja barang bukti atau apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan kasus ini." Ucapku.

"Yah, lebih cepat lebih baik. Ayo." Balas Len.

Akhirnya kami berdua-pun mencari barang yang terkait dengan peristiwa ini.

.

.

~Continued~

* * *

><p>.<p>

**~A/N~**

Heloo~ Aku bikin fic lagi~ Lagi bosen soalnya ~ Walapun singkat sih -3-

Ah, kalo : *** = All Rin's PoV - ### = All Len's Pov ya~

Aku capek nulisnya ~A~. Dan, mungkin kebanyakan fic ini bahas masalah Rin -3- Bukan Lenka sama Rinto #spoiler

Itu aja deh~ Daaaa -3-


	2. Remember?

Disclaimer Vocaloid by Yamaha and Cyrpton Future Media

WARNING : Typo, gaje, alur kecepetan -3-

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

* * *

><p>"Yosh!"<p>

"Untuk apa menggeser kursi di depan lemari?" tanya Len yang sibuk membuka-buka laci.

"Aku suka menyembunyikan benda di atas lemari. Siapa tahu aku dan Lenka mirip!" Aku mengobrak-abrikkan benda yang ada di atas lemari. Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah kertas. Aku membukanya dan membaca isinya.

.

_Aku lahir di sini._

_Saat bertemu dengannya, aku mencintainya._

_Tapi, keluarga-ku tidak pernah mengizinkannya._

_Maka..._

_._

"Maka apa ya?" gumamku sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Apa yang kau temukan, Rin?" Tanya Len sambil menggenggam sebuah buku.

"Hanya kertas aneh. Sepertinya ini tidak berhubungan dengan kematian Lenka," ucapku sambil menyerahkan kertas tersebut kepada Len.

"Hmm." Len membaca sebentar, dan langsung pergi ke toilet. Setelah selesai, dia meletakkan kertas tersebut di atas meja yang terkena sinar matahari.

"Len, kau bodoh, ya? Masa kau mau mengeringkan kertas basah dengan matahari? Tinggal menunggu hancurnya kertas itu saja," ucapku.

Seketika, Len langsung menjitak kepalaku.

"A-

"Kau yang bodoh. Aku pikir, kertas ini diisi tinta tahan air. Ternyata tidak. Mungkin itu hanya tulisan asal," balas Len.

"Hee, tapi aku merasakaan perasaan yang aneh, tahu. Entah kenapa," balasku.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita membuka buku yang kutemukan, ini," ucap Len dan membuka buku halaman pertama.

.

_Kami berdua saling mencintai._

_Tetapi, takdir tak mengizinkannya._

_Mengapa hidup manusia itu menyedihkan?_

_._

"Tidak terlalu menyedihkan, kok," komentar-ku. Len langsung menutup mulutku dan meyuruhku lanjut membaca.

.

_Akhirnya aku memutuskan, untuk berhenti mencintainya._

_Tapi, dia berkata, kita harus bisa bersama._

_Kami-pun sepakat. Untuk..._

.

Len membalikkan halaman buku tersebut

.

_Benda mati, yang hanya bisa bergerak maju._

_Tidak bisa mundur._

_Benda itu mati karena aku menyumbatnya dari belakang._

.

Kosong. Hanya itu yang tertulis.

"Hei, tulisannya berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan yang sebelumnya. Dan lagi, maksudnya apa? Benda mati memang mati, kan?" tanyaku.

"Mungkinkah ada orang lain yang menulis selain Lenka? Kalau soal jawaban teka-teki ini, entahlah," jawab Len sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Len, aku lapar. Bisakah kita makan sesuatu?. Mie instan cukup," ucapku. Aku malas berurusan dengan kasus aneh ini. Sudah ada banyak benda, tidak berguna pula.

"Baik, baik," jawab Len sembari berjalan ke dapur.

"Len. Dulu ini rumah-ku, kan?" tanyaku.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Bagaimana cara kita bertemu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Keluarga-mu mengangkatku menjadi pelayan," jawab Len sambil memberikan mangkok berisi mie.

"Hm, Tempat pertama kali kita bertemu dimana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Mungkin, di taman belakang? Seingatku, kita bertemu karena aku melihatmu memanjat pohon besar. Yah, aku kaget dan langsung berlari. Begitu lah," balasnya.

"Hee, pantas aku suka padamu. Kau memang penyelamatku," ucapku sambil memeluk Len.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Len sambil menghancurkan rambutku.

"Serba salah aku berbicara denganmu," ucapku.

"Haha, bercanda. Jangan marah hanya karena itu," balas Len.

"Baik, baik. Aku tidur di pangkuanmu saja, ya. Aku lelah."

"Ya, terserahmu," balas Len sambil menyanyikan suatu lagu.

Suara Len memang indah. Mendengarnya selalu membuatku nyaman. Len selalu saja membuatku tenang.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Len! Kau masih mencari sesuatu di ruangan tersebut?" tanyaku.

"Yah, siapa tahu ada yang tertinggal," balas Len sambil membuka-buka lemari.

"Kira-kira apa ya jawaban dari teka-teki ini?" tanyaku sambil membaca kembali isi buku ini.

"Mati karena menyumbatnya dari belakang. Memangnya WC?" gerutuku.

"Rin, daripada kau mengejek buku itu. Lebih baik kau bantu aku mencari sesuatu." Ucap Len.

"_Aye Aye, Sir,_" jawabku sambil berjalan gontai ke arah Len. Aku mengobrak-abrik barang-barang yang ada di lemari. Dan, aku menemukan buku gambar yang berukuran sedang. Aku melihat-lihat apa isi dari buku gambar tersebut.

.

Halaman pertama, 2 orang anak yang sedang berdiri. Satu perempuan, dan satunya lagi laki-laki.

'_Walaupun gambarnya mirip stickman dan mirip gambar anak TK, rasanya gambar ini terasa nyata,_' batinku.

Halaman kedua, anak laki-laki menolong anak perempuan yang jatuh dari pohon.

'_Kenapa ceritanya mirip aku dan Len?_' tanyaku dalam hati

Halaman ketiga, mereka berdua berpelukan dan di atas kepala mereka ada sebuah hati.

'_Wuat?! Kecil-kecil menyeramkan ini! Buku gambar porno_,'

Halaman keempat, ada seorang laki-laki tua yang menampar anak laki-laki tadi, dan anak perempuannya menangis.

'_Whoa, keren juga. Tapi, kasian anak-anak tadi._' Aku terus mengejek buku gambar yang kutemukan. Sampai aku melihat halaman kelima yang menjadi halaman terakhir.

Api.

Gambaran api dimana-mana. Yang tersisa hanyalah seorang laki-laki, dan anak perempuan. Anak laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum, sedangkan yang perempuan menangis.

Di belakang halaman terakhir, aku menemukan sebuah obat terbungkus plastik. Aku memasukkannya ke dalam kantongku. Jika terlihat Len, pasti akan langsung dibuang dengan alasan, "_Jika kau lapar, pasti kau makan._"

Karenanya aku ingin menyelidikanya sendiri, siapa tahu obat ini penyebab kematian Lenka dan Rinto.

.

"Len, di sini pernah terjadi kebakaran, ya?" tanyaku pada Len.

"Hum? Maksudmu? Lenka dan Rinto tidak mati karena kebakaran. Buktinya rumah ini utuh," jelas Len.

"Tapi, buku gambar ini berkata seperti itu," ucapku sambil menyerahkan buku gambar yang kutemukan pada Len.

"Mana mungkin buku gambar bisa berbicara, Rin."

Len melihat-lihat buku itu. Setelah selesai membaca, dia berpikir dengan serius.

"Kau mendapatkan sesuatu?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, hanya sedang berpikir asal," jawabnya.

"Ah! Apa dulu, saat aku tinggal di sini pernah terjadi kebakaran?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kepalamu tidak sakit, kan?" tanya Len memastikan.

"Sehat walafiat, jadi benar?"

"Yah, kebakaran itu terjadi tiba-tiba. Tidak ada yang tahu apa penyebabnya. Semua orang yang ada di dalam rumah ini selamat. Tapi, mereka meninggalkan kita," jelas Len.

"Kejamnya keluargaku~," Ucapku sambil memajukan mulutku.

"Kau tidak sedih?" tanya Len.

"Untuk apa? Wajahnya mereka saja aku lupa. Itulah hebatnya Rin! Hoho," aku tertawa sendiri sambil membuat huruv '_v_' di tanganku. Len yang melihatku tersenyum.

"Jadi, buku gambar ini milik siapa, ya?" tanyaku menerawang.

"Entahlah, buang saja. Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini," jawab Len.

"Teganya dirimu, nak. Susah-susah aku cari, masa aku buang? Simpan jadi kenangan saja ah," ucapku.

"Yah, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita isitrahat saja. Aku mau tidur sebentar," Ucap Len sambil memukul kepalaku, lalu berjalan pergi.

Aku melihat buku gambar tadi. Dan membuka halaman kelima. Kenapa anak laki-laki ini tersenyum? Apa penyebabnya? Apakah ada orang yang tersenyum saat kebakaran? Aku terus berpikir, rapi tidak menemukan apapun.

Akhirnya, aku teringat pada obat yang kutemukan. Aku membaca tulisan yang terdapat pada plastik yang membungkus obat ini.

"...pe...m...ih... ng...an...s...a...paksa? Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku.

Aku ingin mencoba minum obat ini. Aku membuang plastik pembungkusnya ke dalam closet, agar tidak ketahuan Len. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menelan obat itu.

Tak ada reaksi. Aku menghela nafas lega karena tidak terjadi apapun. Tapi, baru saja aku berbaring, kepalaku benar-benar sakit!

"Le...n," ringisku.

Kepalaku terasa berat, lalu aku memutuskan memejamkan mata, agar bisa cepat tidur dan memendam rasa sakit di kepalaku ini.

.

.

~Continued~

.

* * *

><p>~~A-N~~<p>

Maafkan saya yang berdosa!

Lama banget saya ini update ya -3-. Maafkan saya yang menjadi author yang tak becus ini.

Saat ingin meng-update fic, tapi ada UTS, DISITU KADANG SAYA SEDIH!

Oklah~ bye-bye semua~ Silahkan dihujat, jangan malu-malu :3

**Celestya Regalyana**

Yana-san :3 Rin Len ga incest kok XD Di sini mereka normal. Makasih udah review ya~

**S. Hanabi**

Hana-san :3 Mereka asli bukan incest ^3^ Makasih atas reviewnya~

**Agerazoides**

Zoid-san :3 Mereka murni bukan saudara XD OK! :3 Makasih atas saran dan reviewnya ya~

**Kagawita Hitachi**

Tachi-san :3 Maafkan saya yang tak jago buat misteri T*T Akan saya usahakan~ Makasih udah review X3~

**Alice Dreamland**

Alice-san :3 Pertama kali saya dipanggil nama panggilan~ Jadi terharu #Plak. Pasti XD. Di sini mereka ga saudara, hubungannya bersih XD (?) Makasih atas reviewnya~

Maaf saya panggil nama kalian SKSD ya~ Sekian dari saya~ Babayo ^o^


End file.
